etre le chaton d'un dragon
by backura
Summary: Johannes se fait secourir par Ryuga alors qu'il est attaqué dans une ruelle. Le grand Ryuga décide alors de le surveiller, mais n'y a t il pas autre chose qui le pousse à le garder prés de lui? Découvrira t il tous les secrets qui tournent autours de ce Johannes ?
1. Chapter 1

Dans une des ruelles sombres de la ville, un groupe de jeunes adolescents s'en prenait à un autre jeune du même âge qu'eux. Celui ci était bloqué parterre, deux personnes lui maintenant les bras et une autre au dessus de lui le menaçant avec un couteau.

-Alors ? Tu ne veux toujours pas dire de quel groupe tu fais parti !? Si tu ne dis rien je te fais la peau, ok ?!

Sous ces paroles, la lame du couteau vînt frôler la joue gauche de la victime prise au piège et qui semblait ne pas se soucier enormement de la situation pourtant critique pour lui. Il tacha tout de même de se defendre.

-J'ai déjà dit que je ne suis qu'un chat errant. Je ne fais parti d'aucun groupe ou autre truc que vous me parlez !

-Vraiment ? Et que viendrais faire un chat de gouttière dans une rue pareil ? A part espionner je ne vois pas trop…

Cette fois, la lame ne frôla pas la joue mais s'appuya dessus, créant ainsi une coupure d'où s'échappaient légèrement du sang.

-Espionner quoi ? Que tu es faible ? Tu as besoin de m'immobiliser par terre pour faire joujou avec moi ! Sale chien puant !

Il y eu un court silence durant lequel on entendait seulement le bruit de la pluie tombant lourdement sur le goudron encore tiède dû à l'excessivité de la chaude journée d'été qui venait de passer. L'odeur de la ville parfumée toutes les rues. Les quatre adolescents étaient mouillés, mais sans plus car le toit rallongés de l'immeuble en face d'eux leur donnait un petit abrit, juste là où ils se situaient.

Au bout d'une longue minute, le chef rompit le silence en demandant à ses deux confrères de lâcher leur proie. Enfin, il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de terminer sa phrase car tout ce petit monde fut interpellé par deux passants venant de l'extrémité de la ruelle, à leur opposé, à quelques mètres de la bagarre. On ne voyait que la silhouette de chacun des individus présents à cause de la nuit qui était tombée et du manque de lumière dans cette impasse.

-Hey ! Toi ! Lâche tout de suite ce gamin ! Cria une voix rauque.

-Qui t'es pour me donner des ordres ?!

-Tu es sur le territoire de mon frère ! s'exclame alors la plus petite silhouette, celle accompagnant le passant qui venait de parler.

-Le territoire de ton frère…. ? Ce pourrait il que j'ai affaire à ce cher Atsuka ? Rigola l'agresseur en libérant la victime. Laissez-moi rire ! Cette rue appartient aux Watarigani !

-Ha oui ? Vraiment ?

Apres avoir lancé ces quelques mots, un éclair flasha la scène, et surtout le mur de droite, dévoilant ainsi un dessin blanc et rouge représentant une tête de dragon avec l'inscription « A-drago » en dessous. Par la même occasion, chaque personnage put se rendre compte de qui était là. Les trois « Watarigani » étaient bien présent, le chef en tête, avec ses longs cheveux vert dégoulinant d'eau. Les deux passants qui n'était autre que les deux frère Atsuka : Ryuga, le dominant des « A-drago », le gang de cette ville, et son petit frère, Ryuto. Tout deux se ressemblant étrangement beaucoup. Et puis, il y avait cette victime, cet ado habillé bizarrement, avec une peau semblant mate et une chevelure sombre sous son grand chapeau qui ressemblait plus à un sac mit a l'envers sur sa tête.

-Qui es tu, gamin ? Demanda calmement le plus puissant des six à celui qui venait juste de se relevait, essuyant par la même occasion la coupure sur sa joue.

-Johannes.

-Hum…Les morts sont interdits dans ce quartier. Suis-moi.

Ryuto alla le cherchait en le prenant par la main pour le faire avancer avec lui et son frère tandis que les trois autres préférèrent s'en aller sans demander leur reste.

-T'fais pas de bruit, gamin.

Ryuga ouvrit la porte de son chez lui, ou plus précisément, celle de chez sa mère où il vivait avec son frère depuis quelques années déjà. Celui-ci poussa l'inconnu à l'intérieur. L'inconnu, qui, lui, ne bronchait pas depuis le début du chemin menant jusque dans cet appartement.

-Pfoua ! C'que c'est fatiguant de faire le tour du quartier ! Dis, Ryu, on n'pourrait pas raccourcir de temps en temps ?

-Si on ne l'avait pas fait on n'aurait pas trouvé ce gamin, et j'en aurais pris plein la gueule, un mort dans mes rues et je suis dans la merde…

Alors que l'aîné disait cela, ledit « gamin » s'effondra dos contre un mur, totalement épuisé. Les deux autres en profitèrent pour le regarder d'un peu plus prés. Il devait avoir peut être seize ans, mesurant prés des un mètre soixante. Ses cheveux avaient de curieux reflets bleutés sur un fond noir, cachant son œil droit par quelques mèches. Ses vêtements ne semblaient pas très communs, d'une couleur beige, jaune et marron. Enfaite, le plus bizarre était sans doute son « chapeau ».

-Hey, toi ! Comment tu t'appelle ? demanda tranquillement le grand Atsuka, lui étant âgé de dix-huit ans déjà.

-Johannes…, il souffla un grand coup. Je m'appelle Johannes…

-Hum…Tu étais sur mon territoire. Je ne te connais pas. Je ne connais pas de « Johannes ». D'où tu sors ?

-Pourquoi m'avoir ramené ici ?

-Ce gars me gonfle déjà. Ryuto, fais lui prendre une douche bien chaude, et met ses « vêtements » au lavage. J'vais lui prêter des fringues, sinon il passera jamais inaperçu !

Le jeune frère esquissa et emmena l'autre dans la salle de bain. Tout d'abord il vérifia si la douche était accessible. Cette pièce était jonchée de linges partout. Dans la baignoire, sur les deux meubles plastiques à tiroir, dans le lavabo, sur la machine a laver et sur l'étendage, fixé en haut du bac à eau. Ryuto dégagea d'un coup de main le lavabo et le remplit d'eau jusqu'à ras bord avant d'y mettre deux produits dedans.

-Bon, file moi tes fringues.

-Non.

-On est entre gars, de quoi tu parle, là ? Défringue toi, c'est plus de minuit, si on réveille m'man on est foutu. Aller ! Grouille !

Mais voyant que ça ne servait à rien d'insister, Ryuto râla de plus belle et sorti de la salle de bain pour y rentrer quelques minutes après, à fin de laver les vêtements laissés parterre tandis que l'autre était dans la douche.

-De quoi t'as peur, franchement… C'est quoi ton problème ?

-J'ai seize ans… Tu en as surement moins, non ?

Il lui répondit qu'il en avait tout juste treize, mais qu'il n'était pas un gamin, lui, et il le prouvait en s'occupant du linge, qui d'ailleurs, était tellement couvert de boue que l'on aurait dit qu'il n'avait jamais été lavé ! Inutile de préciser l'état de l'eau plus que marron…

Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent, la douche coulait toujours à flot et le linge sale fut abandonné dans le lavabo. Ryuga trouvant le temps long, vînt dépêcher son inviter. Il entra dans la salle de bain avec quelques affaires propres lui appartenant.

- Johannes, dépêche-toi un peu. Il ne faut pas une heure pour prendre une douche !

« à moins que tu n'en ai jamais pris… » Se dit il a lui-même en jetant un œil sur le lavabo.

-Fringue toi en sortant j'attendrais dans le salon, mais bouge toi quand même !

Il fit donc ce qu'il venait de dire à l'instant.

Installé sur le canapé, couché entre deux coussins pour être plus précis, il attendait patiemment. La pièce n'était éclairée que par une petite lampe de salon, montrant seulement les chemins accessibles, car, là aussi, le linge, accompagné de papier et de déchets, gouvernait le lieu.


	2. Chapter 2

La porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit alors sur ce gars sortant d'on ne sait où. Il était habillé d'habits trop larges pour lui, un ensemble de sport au couleur bleu et noire, légèrement humidifié par ce corps encore brulant et trempé qu'il entourait.

-Tu n'as pas mangé depuis combien de temps ?

-Je mange à ma faim…

-…Je ne te donnerais pas d'explication sur le fait que tu te retrouve ici, ce serait bien trop compliqué, le fait est que tu vas rester quelques temps, juste assez de temps pour que je sache qui tu es, et que je puisse savoir si tu es un ennemi potentiel, au quel cas, je te fais expédier dans un autre pays. Suis-moi.

L'aîné emmena l'autre sur la droite du salon, dans un petit couloir donnant sur deux portes : la chambre de chaque enfant de la propriétaire des lieux. Il prit la porte au bout du couloir, à gauche, donnant sur une chambre équipée d'un lit deux places, d'un bureau contre le mur où se trouvait la porte et d'un canapé, en face du lit. Cette chambre était autrefois celle de ses parents.

-Je ne vais pas déranger tout le monde maintenant, et en plus le salon n'est pas disponible, donc tu feras avec.

-Tu n'es pas quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance, pourquoi je devrais t'obéir ? Après tout, je suis libre de refuser, non ?

-à moins que tu veuilles vingt gars à ton cul, il vaut mieux que tu sois là. Enfin, maintenant, tu aime peut être ça… Avoir un gars à ton derrière, finit en rigolant.

Johannes hésita, mais il comprit bien qu'il n'avait pas d'autre solution, alors il s'avança dans la pièce et s'assit sur le lit. Ryuga, qui était toujours habillé, profita d'avoir son pyjama sous la main pour le mettre, dévoilant ainsi son corps, seulement vêtu d'un boxer qu'il garda pour dormir. Son dos avait plusieurs cicatrices plus ou moins grandes sur les côté, semblant être fait par un objet coupant. Sa jambe gauche avait également des marques, mais celle-ci ressemblaient plus à celles que pouvait laisser un chien lorsqu'il dévore un gigot.

-Dors du côté du mur, j'essaierais de me faire petit. Le canapé est plein de poussière tu serais malade à dormir dedans.

Johannes s'installa donc du côté prévu mais ne se coucha pas, préférant rester assis. Il semblait gêné, où alors se sentait il mal. Il était difficile à cerner.

- Couche-toi, je vais dormir moi.

Il éteignit la lumière, puis s'installa dans son lit, le téléphone à la main, envoyant sans doute quelques textos à des connaissances.

Au bout de bien un quart d'heure, Ryuga dormait à poing fermés. Sans doute était-ce à cause de cela qu'il ne se rendit compte que le matin, que Johannes n'était plus là. Légèrement paniqué, il chercha autour de lui, ne voyant rien. Heureusement, un petit bruit, un espèce de couinement, le fit se pencher au pied de son lit. Il hallucina de voir que celui qu'il cherchait s'était simplement mit par terre, au coin, entre le lit et le mur, pour dormir en boule, tel un petit chat.

-Debout gamin, le matin s'est levé, et je ne pense pas que le parterre soit si confortable que ça…

-Il l'est suffisamment pour moi, répondit alors le concerné, tout à fait éveillé.

Atsuka s'étira fortement tout en baillant puis entraina l'autre avec lui dans le salon, le déposant sur le canapé après avoir dit bonjours à son jeune frère et avant d'aller à la cuisine préparé le déjeuner.

-T'as bien dormi, toi ? demanda le cadet à Johannes, qui répondit positivement.

Ryuto eu un air un peu plus joyeux, mais cela s'effaça vite lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme qui venait vers lui en sortant du petit couloir.

-Maman… ?

- Qui est-ce ?! N-Ne me dite pas Q-Que vous…vous avez invité… ?!

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car elle fut d'autant plus surprit de sentir une main sur son épaule que de voir cet étrangers. La main droite de son fils ainé la figea sur place.

- Maman, ne t'inquiète pas, il s'en fiche de cet appartement, ne t'inquiète pas.

La femme sanglota, et se laissa choir sur le canapé, pleurant en se passant une main devant sa bouche. Elle semblait jeune, bien qu'elle ait déjà la trentaine. Ces cheveux mi-longs, brun, se collaient à son visage maintenant humidifié par le liquide coulant de ses yeux bleu. Elle renifla bruyamment. Enfaite, c'était difficile de savoir si elle pleurait ou rigolait… C'était tellement…inhabituel… Et ses pleurs paressait si…étrange.

Ryuto s'effaça et parti discrètement continuer le déjeuner alors que Ryuga ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Mais soudain, une voix s'éleva :

-Je suis désolé ! Johannes s'inclina devant la mère des deux garçons, comme pour recevoir un châtiment de sa part. Je m'excuse d'être venu à l'improviste chez vous sans même vous demander quoi que ce soit. Je peux partir tout de suite si je dérange !

Quelque part, se faire jeter était peut être ce qu'il attendait mais il eu droit à l'inverse de ce qu'il aurait crut.

- Tu ne dérange pas, répliqua alors le plus grand. Le problème c'est que ma mère est une stressée de la vie et qu'elle fait un drame par ce que c'est un bordel vivant chez nous, et c'est humiliant, pour elle, de recevoir quelqu'un.

-Ha…Heu…, Johannes se rendit compte que la mère avait arrêtée de sangloter et le regardait, comme si elle attendait une suite. Je…Heu… Vous savez… Cet endroit et le plus accueillant que j'ai pus voir. Les meubles sont beaux et les pièces sont très grandes, en plus, vous pouvait tout mettre où vous voulait vous ne risquait pas de faire de la casse…Enfin…Je veux dire… Et puis j'aime bien votre tapis !

Ryuto était revenu en entendant le moulin à parole, et il fessait la même tête ahurie que Ryuga. Ils n'en revenaient pas de tout ce que ce gars pouvait sortir d'aussi stupide, c'était la premiere fois que quelqu'un leur fessait ce coup là, mais surtout, le plus important, c'était le fait qu'il avait réussit à stopper le chagrin de leur mère.

-Tu..Aime vraiment le tapis ?

-Oui, madame ! J'aime beaucoup les dragons… Je trouve celui là magnifique, avec les flammes autours.

-Oh…Tu sais…Tu n'es pas obligé de faire comme ça. Depuis longtemps je suis en dépression. Je…Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour mes deux fils, mais i-ils arrivent à me donner le sourire chaque jours. Je Pleur beaucoup, j-je m'énerve facilement, pour pas grand-chose. C-c'est vrai. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir embêté avec une de c-ces crises…

-Vous ne m'embêtez pas. Je vous remercie de m'accepter chez vous.

Ils s'échangèrent de grands sourires, puis le déjeuné arriva sur la petite table basse. Il eu un silence durant lequel chacun se servit en brioche, céréales et fruits.

-Ryuga, tu ne compte pas me présenter ton invité ? me dire ce qu'il fait là ?

-Heu… Il s'appelle Johannes. Il se f'sait agresser dans la rue hier soir, alors je l'ai ramené ici.

-Tu es héroïque mon garçon ! Dit-elle d'une mine bien plus joyeuse. Elle paraissait presque normale désormais.

« si tu savais tout ce que je fais dans ton dos…Tu ne me chérirait pas autant maman… » pensa l'aîné.


End file.
